Song of a Swimmer
by DCdreamer55
Summary: Marina Blue, or Ariel now in curse-less Storybrooke, doesn't have it as easy as it seems. Between avoiding certain people and looking for others, she realizes that though one curse has been broken, she still has many of her own to deal with. All magic comes with a price, and she is about to learn how high the cost might be, and how being part of two worlds, is harder then it looks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! First, I would like to thank you for checking out my story, means a lot to me. Now, this is my version of OUATs Ariel. I originally began this after the first season ended, so everything up to there cannon, but after that it may change a bit. I will try to stay close to the plot of season two, and it won't really effect much. Rating may T for some minor language and themes which may come in story will revolve around Ariel, her sisters, Eric, Ruby as well as a few other OCs and Snow and the others sometimes. Thank you all for checking this out, and thanks even more if you read this whole an, I hope you'll stick with me. Tell what you think, and PM me if you have any questions. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ariel, Marina, and the story that surrounds her, all settings and other recognizable characters are not mine, and there is not copyright infringement intended.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Full** **Summary: **Marina Blue, or Ariel now in curse-less Storybrooke, doesn't have it as easy as it seems. Between avoiding certain people and looking for others, she realizes that though one curse has been broken, she still has many of her own to deal with. All magic comes with a price, and she is about to learn how high the cost might be, and how being part of two worlds, is harder then it looks. But this mermaid is a fighter, and she won't soon give up. As she searches for a loophole, the mermaid will have to choose between happiness and family, between love and life, and most importantly, between worlds.

* * *

**Fairytale Land: Past**

Ariel blinked. Once, then again a second time, and then finally she opened her eyes fully, sitting up from where she had laid unconscious on the wet sand. She shook the dirt and water out of her bright red hair, mind racing, heart still beating quickly. She glanced downwards, mouth opening slightly in happy surprise at what she saw. Legs. She had legs again. she turned her head upwards. The sky was a dull blue, not a dark grey as it had been but the colour of a storm passing. Looking around she sighed with what was a mix of relief and amazement. She had done it.

Her attention then turned to Eric, who was currently stirring beside her. He sat up with a groan, and glanced around groggily. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

She laughed at that. A pure, true laugh because he was safe and she was safe and right now that was all that mattered. With another joyful laugh she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "We did it," she whispered happily.

"We did it," he repeated, louder then she had, his arms going around her. "You are one tough little mermaid."

She pulled back slightly, holding him at arms length so she could scowl playfully at him. "You know I hate that."

He grinned at her. "But your my little mermaid," he decided firmly, standing up. "So, everything is back to normal then, correct?" he asked.

Ariel pushed herself up, standing as well. "Not normal," she said. "But okay, I suppose. We're home. We're together. That's what matters."

Eric nodded, smiling, then pulled her back to him, pressing his chest against hers. "You did it Ariel, we're safe now. It's all going to be alright."

"Yes," Ariel whispered halfheartedly, chin resting on his shoulder she tried to keep her eyes from going to the newly acquired bracelet on her wrist, it did anyways, and she fought the urge to burst out into tears. "Yes it is."

* * *

**Storybrooke: Present Day**

Marina Blue walked quickly down the streets of Storybrooke, hands in the pockets of her trendy black leather jacket as she tried to retain some of the heat that the cold wind was blowing out of her.

Her bright red hair flew back in the strong breeze, looking like flames in the wind that licked up the sides of her face and neck, tangling around the large green eyes that should have been blue. Curling her toes inside her old puma running shoes, Marina quickened her pace, weaving around slow moving towns folk, desperate to get out of the chilling wind and to the comfort of Granny's warm diner, where she was meeting Ruby in 5 minutes time.

Smiling at the thought of seeing her friend, the redhead's mind wandered. Getting a flash of something, a memory or a fantasy, she didn't know, the girl paused. _What's happening? Gosh, again?_

There was Ruby. Different. And her too, different. But both still the same.

She was running, from something, stumbling on unsteady -unsteady, why unsteady- legs. A wolf was behind her, eyes golden and teeth bared. Red, her mind supplied, but she had no connection to the name, no, the colour what so ever, despite it being almost the shade of her hair.

_You're going crazy_, she thought to herself, walking again, then a second voice, same to the first but still different, popped up, _You aren't insane, its true_. The girl sighed, shaking her head as if it would keep the voices out, this had been happening for weeks on end, and other then the strange visions and weird voices, everything was utterly...normal. There were other visions -that what she had decided to call them- too. Such as her and a girl that was not quite Ruby laughing in dresses that were far from modern. There was a man, a young man her age, with dark hair and bright eyes, smiling at her. The sound of ocean waves crashing, mixed with the strong smell of salt water. And strangest of all, was her. Her but brighter, glowing, and with blues eyes, in a wedding dress.

But, she had never been married, of course, she was only sixteen, that was crazy. Not crazy, the voice that sounded scarily like her - not that all the voices in her head didn't sound somewhat like her - but yet still different, spoke again, True. Real.

She looked back to her path just in time to knock into an old lady, whose bags flew from her arms and onto the ground with a flop.

"Gosh, s-sorry," Marina said in a clear, but slightly shaky voice, swiftly bending down to retrieve the bags and straighten up, handing then back to the lady.

Before she could place the bags back in the elder woman's waiting arms, a warm gust of blew through the town, causing strands of her hair to whip up into flames once more, before settling again.

Marina inhaled sharply, almost recoiling back as the memories surged through her, hitting her in the stomach like a brick. Her name was Ariel. She was a mermaid, a princess, a sister. He best friend was Red Riding Hood. Her husband was prince Eric. Her name wasn't Marina, it was Ariel. Ariel, Ariel, Ariel. "The Little Mermaid," she breathed, resisting a scowl, "Oh my."

Swiftly, she shoved the bags back into the woman's awaiting arms before taking off down the street, sprinting in the direction of Granny's diner.

Her wrongly green eyes wide as she ran.

"Red!" she shrieked, launching herself into the wait arms of her friend standing outside the diner.

"Ariel!" exclaimed the brunette, stumbling back slightly at the force of the embrace, but quickly recovering and returning the hug with just as much force.

Marina wanted to laugh, or cry, or a mixture of both. She didn't know what to feel at the moment, wasn't sure what she should feel, or even what she wanted to feel. But in this moment she let herself be happily reunited with her friend.

Marina pulled away to hold the other girl at arms length. "You remember?" she asked. Ruby nodded. "Everything?" She nodded again. Marina let out laugh, high and melodic like the ringing of wind chimes. "This is marvelous."

Ruby ran her hands up Marina's arms, feeling lightly, but with a firm hand. "Are you alright?" she wondered. "Everything's okay?"

Marina almost laughed, the other girl had always been very protective. "I'm fine," she assured.

Ruby nodded, pulled Marina back into a tight hug before quickly releasing her, "Oh, Ariel I missed you so," she said with a grin.

"I've missed you too," Marina grinned, her voice delightfully strong. "It feels like it has been forever, when in reality I saw you only yesterday."

"You saw Ruby," the brunette corrected. "Not Red. Not me, awake and alive again."

"This is wonderful," said Marina happily, then something dawned on her, smile fading slightly. "But what has happened? It was surely the Regina. Casting that curse that she threatened Snow with, right?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded. "It must be."

"But how come it has broken? Why do we remember? Why now?"

Ruby furrowed her brows, thinking, then her eyes widened suddenly. "Emma," she said. "It must've been Emma."

Marina tilted her head to the side. "Emma?" she questioned.

"Yes," Ruby nodded vigorously. "James and Snow's daughter."

"What about her?"

"It must of been her who broke the curse just now," explained the older girl, hands waving around as she spoke. "It was prophesied, by Rumplestiltskin. Snow and James sent Emma to this world through a enchanted wardrobe, so in 28 years she could come and break the curse."

Marina's eyebrows shot up. "28 years?" she asked. "But, if it's been 28 years, why has nothing changed?"

Ruby shrugged. "The curse must have frozen us all in time. Stuck here, until Emma came."

Marina gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm still seventeen," she said, looking in Ruby with wide eyes she groaned, "I'm still a child in this world."

"It's not that bad," Ruby reasoned.

The redhead gave her friend a raised brow look. "Really? Because at home I am a married princess, here I'm only a hormonal teenager. At least your considered an adult."

"Trust me, it's not all that great," Ruby countered. "Except I can buy a drink."

Marina shook her head fondly, stepping back and resuming seriousness. "We have to find everybody. Make sure they're okay. Figure out what to do next," she said firmly. "I wonder where our lovely Evil Queen is at," she spoke sarcastically. "Someone will surely want her head for what she's done."

"And what about you?" Ruby asked with a raised brow, and behind all that was purely Red, Marina could still see that of her friend's cursed self bleeding through. "Do you not want her head?"

Marina grinned, and spoke somewhat micheviously. "Maybe a little."

"I bet everybody does," Ruby said. "I can't say that I'm not one of those people."

"Though I don't think it's in our best interests to kill her. At least not yet," Marina pointed out.

Ruby furrowed her brows. "And why not?"

"Come on Rubes, think," she teased, using the nickname her Storybrooke self had given to Red's. "The curse is broken, and yet why haven't we returned home? There must be a reason."

Ruby smiled. "You always were one awfully smart little mermaid."

Marina scowled, but it was laced with playfulness. "You know I hate that, Little Red."

"Yes, but now we're even."

"I suppose so."

Both the girls laughed, and Marina relished in the happiness of the moment. It was nice for them to be like this, talking like old friends -as the were- even in the wake of such a revelation. Yes, maybe things were okay right now, good even, seeing as they all had there memories back. She took a moment to glance around the diner for the first time since she arrived. Everyone seemed to have huge smiles one their faces. People were hugging, and crying, and laughing. There was even a couple sharing a kiss in the corner. Every so often, someone would burst in the door, or another would run out. Panic, maybe, but happiness, definitely.

It wasn't going to last though. As Ruby had said, she was clever, and she knew that once the happiness and excitement of new-found memories died down, the panic would fully set it. And the sadness. And confusion. And especially the anger. She had to do something before that happened.

"Come along," she said, movingly slowly towards the door. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" wondered Ruby.

"We're going to find Snow. It's time to get some answers."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! How are you all? Good? Great. OKay, chapter two, here we are. I would love some reviews, so ask me your questions tell me what you think. Marina is my baby, and I really hope you like her. I'm hoping that you will be able to expect updates every other week, but school is about to start again so you never know. I'll try my best. So, tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Storybrooke: Present Day**

"Snow?"

"Red!"

Marina watched with a smile as Ruby embraced her friend. Though Ariel had been close with Red, she had never really known Snow all too well. She had first met the princess at her own wedding. They had hit it off, of course, and she had been longing to meet Eric's childhood friend, but they had only seen each other a few times after that, since Snow had fallen pregnant, and then the curse hit.

"Ariel?" Snow's voice brought Marina out of her memories.

She smiled. "Yes. The one and only."

To her surprise, Snow reached over an gave her a soft hug, then moved passed her to hug Granny as well. "I'm glad your all alright," Mary Margret -Snow, whatever- and she sounded so much like the queen she was. Marina felt the overwhelming want to bow -watching as seven small men who must be the dwarfs Ruby described do so- and she might have had she not been a princess herself, and hadn't always been. Snow's presence was so strong, and Marina could tell that's she's a natural.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked now back in her place beside her and Granny after hugging both Snow and her husband -James, Marina remembers, that's what she thinks it is, but some of the memories are still fuzzy.

"Now," said Snow, "now I find my daughter.

Marina saw her first, at least that is what she figured, because nobody else said anything. She vaguely remembered seeing the blonde women around town, and it didn't hit her immediately, but now she could see the resemblance. She stood like Snow, strong and proud, and her eyes were exactly like James'. Marina watched as Mary Margret turned to see her daughter for the first time in twenty eight years and she couldn't help but smile as they embraced. She would love to have a daughter.

Snow and Charming -she remembered what he was called now, she has read their stories, having babysat Henry before- pulled away from their daughter and turned back to the rest of them.

"Uh, then why are we still here?" It's one of the dwarfs -Grumpy, was it?- that posed the question Marina had been thinking herself.

"And what was that smoke?"

"Who did this?"

"What was that smoke?"

"And why?"

"And what was the smoke."

"Magic." That quieted everyone down. The purple smoke -magic, as the blue fairy said, but Marina never really liked her, always messing in other peoples business- is far from the least of their problems, but it's the most pressing at the moment, and if Regina has power...

"It wasn't Regina."

Marina stepped forward then, knowing exactly what the blonde meant. "Rumplestiltskin." It must of been, had to be, who else? Marina's fists tightened at her sides, though he had never done anything particularly horrible to her, she wasn't exactly fond of him.

"Gold," Emma said, correcting almost, and Marina could see the conflict swimming through her. She felt bad for the other women, it must have been hard to take this all in, and all she did was swallow and continue on. "Let's go find him."

* * *

**Storybrooke: Past**

Marina sneaked quietly into her house, holding her breath as she closed the door behind her. Her bare feet padded silently on the hardwood floor. She crept through the house, praying in her head that her braided hair didn't drip and leave a water trail leading from the door to her.

It was late, a good deal past her curfew, though her father wouldn't mind. He didn't really care what she did -or about her- and Marina hardly ever saw him anyways. That wasn't what she was worried about. It was her sisters who were the problem.

Marina quietly climbed the stairs, walking gracefully on her tiptoes. She had almost made it to the top of the staircase, and was about to breath a sigh of relief when she heard a voice from below:

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Marina closed her eyes and groaned under her breath. She paused and turned to she her sister, blonde hair looking pale in the lack of light. It was Abigail -or was it Alison? Sometimes she couldn't tell- standing at the bottom of the stairs. Marina sighed. "Hi."

"Now, what have you been up to?" the older girl asked in a condescending voice, climbing the first few steps towards Marina. Yes, it was definitely Abbie, she had the little mole above her lip.

Marina really didn't feel like dealing with her sister at the moment. "L-leave me alone."

"Wh-w-what?" Abbie mocked.

Marina gritted her teeth angrily, cursing her stutter. Why couldn't she just talk like a normal person. "I s-said, to to just l-leave m-"

"T-t-today junior!" Abbie teased again, snickering as she did so. "So, what had you out so late? Hanging with some friends?"

Marina growled under her breath, ignoring Abigail as she turned to continue up the stairs. She was almost at the top when another body slid into view, blocking her way.

"Oh no, dear sister. I believe your wrong," Alison smirked at her twin, before glancing at Marina with fake kindness, though there was something malicious about her smile. The other blonde was leaning against the balcony railing at the top of the stairs and beginning of the hallway. "I'm like, quite certain Marina here doesn't have any friends."

"I do so have f-friends," Marina blurted without thinking, voice defensive. _Great, now you've only provoked them._

"Oh no, we meant real ones. Not those imaginary voices you hear." Abbie said, then both her and her twin began laughing cruelly.

Marina could almost feel the voice in her head give a groan and an eye role which she wasn't sure whether or not she had done as well. She spoke before she knew what she was saying: "Only going for a swim. I'm sure that's simple enough for your small brains to understand, yes?"

Oh, now you've done it.

"Oh?" said Abbie, raising a perfectly plucked brow.

"Really now?" Alison tested. "What was that again?"

And suddenly Marina had lost all of her nerve. "N-nothing." She went up the next few steps, but Alison stopped her from moving any further. "I just want to get to bed, I have school in the morning."

"Sucks for you, doesn't it?" Alison said, and her lip was curling upwards into a frighteningly evil grin. "No wonder Dad is never around, at least when you're here. Probably can't stand you. Now listen here, brat, you are so-"

But Marina never found out what she was though, because at that point a door opened and a pale face stuck out into the hallway.

"What's happening? Do have any idea what time it is?" asked antoher on of her sisters, Autumn, whose auburn hair a curly mess from sleep. "Marina, what did you do?"

Marina rolled her eyes, of course she would automatically think that she had done something. The redhead took this chance to slip past Alison, then muttering, "Nothing," as she pushed past her eldest sister and down the hallway into her room, locking the door behind her.

She spent the rest of the night trying not to cry into her pillow.

* * *

**Storybrooke: Present**

They had hardly been walking for a minute when Marina saw them, a group of people angrily rushing across the street. "Guys," she said, interrupting Emma as she spoke to her parents, and causing everyone to pause and look at her as she motioned ahead. "I don't think Grumpy here is the only one who wants the Queen's head."

Archie rushed in then, confirming her suspicions as her spoke quickly to Emma, his normally calm demeanor shaken. And they took off running, turning the corner and following the mob that was headed towards the mayor's house.

Emma pushed through the rioting crowd once they all arrived, voice strong as she ordered everyone to stop. Marina watched as the angry people all stood and listened to Snow, then glanced at Regina. The queen was standing against her house, sneering, though the fear was evident in her eyes.

And Marina couldn't help but think that the Queen deserved everything that crowd wanted to do to her. But that didn't mean that she, or anyone else in their group, was going to let that happen.

Marina would still like to punch her in the face though. She should do it. She shook her head, no, she couldn't, at least not now. She didn't want to stoop to her level, or give Regina more reasons not to like her. Regina was lucky that her son was here, she really was.

"Marina?"

The redhead blinked, turning to Ruby beside her. "Yeah?" It was strange how quickly they had gone back to the names of their cursed selves. It was frightening how quickly she had responded to it.

"Are you alright?" she wondered. "You look really pensive, and you were nodding."

Marina shook her head out, hair flying around her pale face. "Umm, yeah. Yeah I'm fine," she assured. "Just, lots to take in, you know?"

Ruby sighed. "I know," she responded.

Marina moved to lean her head on the shoulder of the slightly taller girl, a deep sigh shaking her body. Ruby wrapped an arm around Marina's shoulder, just the the older sister sha had always been to her. Marina watched, hoping that this world wouldn't go to hell just like their last one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again readers (or just Smash) how goes the day? Good, great. So here we go, next chapter. More flashbacks, more Ruby, and more Henry as well. Just a heads up, you're about to meet one of Ariel's sisters, and just so you know, you haven't meet her Storybrooke counterpart yet. Just a heads up. Hope you like this, and please please review, this story means a lot to me and I want to know that you're reading and that you're liking. Thanks.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Fairytale Land: Past**

"Come along Alana, hurry up," a young Ariel called to her sister behind her.

Alana, whose beauty was just beginning to sprout in her early years of being a preteen, bit her lip. "Are you sure this is safe, Ariel?" she asked, tugging nervously on her dark hair. "Father wouldn't want us out this far from the castle."

"Oh, live a little," the nine-year-old gave an exasperated sigh. "Father is much to busy, he won't even notice, and mother won't mind she-" Ariel cut her sentence off abruptly. She had almost forgotten that her mother wasn't around anymore.

Alana's eyes softened, she knew how close her sister had been with their mother. "Ariel..." she began hesitantly.

Ariel shook her head firmly, teeth clenched. "No, no it's okay," she said, voice stiff, then regained some of her excitement. "Anyways, we won't be missed. Please, Alana, it'll be fun."

Alana tilted her head to the side. She loved her younger sister, she really did, and they had always been close because of their closeness in age compared to the others. The brunette had never really understood Ariel, but right now, with her forced smile and the sad look in her eyes, she couldn't say no. "Fine." she sighed, much to Ariel's delight.

"Oh, wonderful," the younger girl squealed, clamping her hands together happily. "This will be so fun."

Alana laughed at her sister's antics. "Yes. But if my hair gets messed up, I'm blaming you."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. But come along now," she said, taking her sister's hand and beginning to pull her away, eyes bright. "Time for an adventure."

* * *

**Storybrooke: Present Day**

Marina, Ruby, and Henry, walked slowly away from the sheriff's office. The Charmings didn't really want Henry to watch them lock his adoptive mother up, and Marina couldn't blame him. Sure, the lady was evil -and Henry knew it, he had known it for a long time- but from what she had experienced, she loved him. She may not have been the best mother, but she loved him, and that was more than some people could say.

"So, Henry," Ruby said, breaking the silence. "What do you want to do?"

The boy shrugged, looking down at his feet, kicking dust up as he walked. Marina frowned, poor kid, he wasn't even close to his usual effervescent self.

She exchanged a worried look with Ruby. "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm kind of hungry, anyone else?" she asked, still gaining no response from Henry. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, kid," she said softly. "It's going to be okay," she assured. Henry only gave a half-hearted nod. Marina stopped, moving to bend down in front of him. "Come on. Let's go to the diner. Do you have your book on you?" He nodded again. "Good, I'd like to see if they got my story right. How's that sound?"

Henry cracked a smile then. She supposed that he wasn't used to people wanting to read the book with him. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Marina nodded. "Really."

Henry's smile grew into a happy, childlike grin as he took her hand, pulling her along in the direction of the diner. "Yay! Let's go."

Marina laughed. "Okay, okay," she agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

"So you really defeated Ursula?"

Marina nodded, picking up a french fry and popping it into her mouth. "I did," she said once she had swallowed. "Just as frightening as she seems, I'm afraid to say, and five times crazier."

"I'll say," Ruby mumbled from behind the counter, passing Marina as glass of water, then taking a sip of her own drink.

Henry turned his head to the other girl. "You know Ursula?" he asked excitedly.

Ruby shook her head. "No, can't say I've had to pleasure of meeting her," she said sarcastically. "But from what Marina tells me, I don't really want to."

Marina laughed lightly. "No, believe me. You don't," she said, reaching over and taking a sip from Ruby's glass. She pursed her lips at the bitter taste, but relished at the feel of the alcohol burning down her throat. She sighed, that was nice after the day she had had.

"Hey, hey," Ruby called, snatching the drink away. "No underage drinking."

Marina scowled. "Ugg, was is it with this world," she sighed. "At home, I was having wine with dinner at 13."

"You were?"

Marina turned her head, she had been so engrossed in the normal banter between her and Ruby that she had almost forgotten the boy was there. She had missed being with Ruby, -even if her cursed self had spent a lot of time with the other girl, but that wasn't the same- and it was nice that they could fall back into the normality of joking around with one another. "Yeah," she shrugged, trying to play it down. She didn't want to give to kid ideas. "Maybe it's just a mermaid thing."

Henry's eyes lit up at the word. "Is it cool being a mermaid?" he asked with childlike curiosity. "Did you like it? I bet you miss to water."

Marina sighed, fingers grazing over the picture the storybook was open to, a drawing of her swimming through the deep with her friends. "Yes. It was wonderful," she said somewhat wistfully, then look to Henry, smiling again. "Very cool."

"Do you miss it?"

Marina sighed, stirring the water in her glass with the tip of her finger. "Yeah, kiddo. I guess I do."

* * *

**Storybrooke: Past**

"No candy after 6, and he is to be in bed by 8:30, is-"

"But mom, it isn't even a school night!"

Regina sighed. "Fine. In bed by 9 then, is that clear Miss Blue?"

Marina tried to keep strong under Regina's gaze, but found herself having to look away after meeting her eyes for too long. The women was awful scary, she thought, it explained why no one messed with her. "Y-yes, Mayor Mills," Marina said, nodding quickly.

The mayor continued to stare the younger girl down. "Good," she said voice cold, her lips turning up into a sneer as she spoke, almost as if she knew something that everyone else didn't. "I trust that you will take good care of Henry, do not make me regret it."

Marina nodded vigorously again, that last thing she wanted to do was to make Regina angry.

The dark-haired woman turned to her son, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Be good," she instructed the boy. "I will see you in the morning."

Henry nodded, watching as Regina turned towards the door. "Bye mom!" he called.

Regina turned back slowly, giving Henry a smile, and then Marina a frighteningly cold look. "Goodbye," she said, before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Marina turned to Henry, instantly feeling better now that his mother was gone. "So, kid, what do you want to do?" she asked the nine-year old.

"Can you make me something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Sure," she said with a nod, following Henry as he led her to the kitchen. "How's pasta sound?"

"Good," Henry said, sitting down at one of the island stools while Marina filled a pot with water and put it on to boil. "I don't want tomato sauce though. Just with butter."

Marina suppressed a chuckle, searching through the cupboards for the food. "Whatever you say," she said with a slightly joking tone as she pulled out a box and turned to Henry. "Elbow noodles?" Henry nodded. "Great."

Marina cooked in silence while Henry -with much noise, she might add- set the table for the two of them. She drained the pasta easily -she often had to cook for herself- and dropped a big scoop of butter into it, then placed two bowls of noodles on the table.

They ate in silence, or at least Marina did. Henry, on the other hand, chatted animatedly with her, though hardly pausing at all to allow her the respond. He began to speak to her about a book her hand, and though Marina wasn't fully paying attention, the whole idea seemed strange to her. Fairy tales, really? Wasn't the boy getting a bit old for those?

_Your never to old for fairy tales._

Marina blinked, -that was strange- but shook it off. She stood with her bowl in hand, grabbing Henry's empty one from in front of him -though how he had managed to eat so fast while talking so much was beyond her. She put the bowls in the sink, think as she did so. What Henry was saying as totally insane, right? It was a stupid childish fantasy, and yet it somehow felt so...real. So right. And what was that voice that kept speaking in her head -and even more as of late. But no, it couldn't be.

"Marina, are you even listening?"

Henry's voice brought Marina out of her confused thoughts. "Yes, of course," she assured. "So, everyone in town is a storybook character then?" she asked skeptically.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Come on," he said, grabbing Marina's hand and pulpit her away and into the living room. He sat her down on the couch and held up his hands. "Wait here." He ran off, and Marina could her to thump of feet running up the stairs, creeks of the floorboards above her, and then finally Henry's feet stomping quickly back down the stairs before he re-entered the living room.

"See, look at this," Henry said, sitting down next to her and plopping a book on their laps. Marina traced the title lightly with her fingers, Once Upon a Time.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a book, but it's real," Henry said, sighing at Marina's skeptical look. "No, really," he protested, "Everyone in the town had there story in this book, and it's all real. The Evil Queen cast a curse to send everyone here to Storybrooke, and now nobody remembers who they are."

Marina scoffed, resisting a laugh. "Really kid?" she questioned. "Then who am I?"

Henry flipped open the book, searching through it until he found the page he wanted. "There," he said, pointing to a picture.

Marina looked at the picture in awe. It was a drawing of a beautiful mermaid who was perched up on a rock. She had insanely long hair which was flowing in the wind, red as blood like flying flames. Her skin was fairly pale, and she had the biggest blue eyes Marina had ever seen. "That's not me," she breathed.

"Yeah it is," Henry said with an enthusiastic nod, his eyes bright with hope.

"Really? The little mermaid?"

"Princess Ariel," he corrected.

Marina looked down at the picture in the old storybook once more. It did somewhat resemble her, what with the red hair and all, and her name did literally mean of the sea. But could she really be a princess? No, she couldn't be, that was stupid.

_That's you._

Marina shook her head, eyes still glued to the picture of the redheaded mermaid. "No, it can't be. Of course it's not me," she whispered to herself.

Henry tilted his head to the side, watching her closely. "What?"

Marina blinked, eyes snappig over to Henry. "What?"

"You said something," Henry told her.

"No I didn't."

Henry shook his head, but dismissed the thought anyways. "Whatever, but that's you!"

"We don't even have the same eye colour," she agreed, pointing.

"So?"

Marina shook her head stubbornly. "As much as I would like that, Henry, it's only a fairy tale. And I'm only a girl. Nothing special, and definitely not a princess."

"But Marina-"

"No Henry," she cut him off firmly. "It's not me," she said, tone leaving no room for argument, but then under her breath. "It can't be."

And yet, as she looked at the hauntingly familiar drawing of the mermaid, there was a voice in the back of her mind that said; _It is._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Sorry, this is kind of a week late, yeah, oopsie daisy. My bad. Hope this makes up for it, long fairly long chapter, almsot 2500 words. A lot of talking though, a lot of insight on Marina while she was cursed. Please read and review.**

**This chapter is for you Smash.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Storybrooke: Present Day

The crashes from the street startled Marina so much that she tipped over her almost empty water glass, something she would have never done in her past life. But, waking up from a curse could put a person on edge.

"Henry, stay here with Granny," Marina directed the young boy as she stood to move towards the door, Ruby following close behind her.

"What was that?" Ruby whispered to Marina once they were out of earshot.

"I have no idea," Marina said as they approached the diner's door together. "I suppose we'll find out in just a moment though."

Marina pushed open to door with a ring of the bell above it, Ruby right beside her. Both young women gasped at what they saw. The streets looked as if they had been ransacked, trees blown over, powerlines down and trash everywhere. Ruby moved passed her to walk out and down the steps to get a better look, and Marina followed closely behind.

"What could have done this?" Marina wondered in horrified awe, walking slowly onto the street to look around. The sky was dark, and even though it was approaching late night, Marina had assumed that it would have been clear, like this morning, but not anymore. It looked like a storm was coming. Or maybe, if they were lucky, it had just passed.

"I don't know," Ruby said, shaking her head. "I don't want to know."

Marina pushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. The wind was still whipping around, sending scattered trash tumbling down the streets, and it gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "I think I want to either. Whatever did this can't be good. Come on, let's go inside," she said, jerking her head back towards the diner.

Ruby didn't seem to be listening though. She was still glancing around the streets, a sad look on her face. Marina moved towards her friend, taking he hand. "Come on," she repeated. "Can I have a drink now?"

The brunette gave a halfhearted laugh at that, following her friend back towards the diner. "I think you deserve one," she said with a teasing smile. "And I could definitely use one myself."

Storybrooke: Past

Marina sat on a stool in Granny's diner, leaning against the counter with a glass of water between her palms. It was fairly late, late for a young girl like her to be out even if it wasn't a school night. But Marina didn't really care, it's not like anyone would be looking for her anyways.

Ruby appeared in front of her. "Hey kid, wanna do something?" the girl wondered, over the counter, breasts almost hanging out of her tight shirt.

"Only if you put some more clothes on," Marina commented with a raised brow.

"It's all part of the package, my dear," Ruby said, gesturing to herself with a flourish of her arms.

Marina rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Ruby laughed. "Good. Let me just finish up here and tell Granny, then we're out of here," she said, grabbing a container of food and placing it on the table of a family or four. She stuck her head into the kitchen and yelled something that Marina couldn't understand, then came back behind the counter, untying her apron. "Let's go."

Marina nodded, standing and pulling on her dark leather jacket. "Alright, alright let's go."

Ruby smile and traded her apron for a coat, slipping it on before the headed out into the cool fall night. "So where are we headed?"

Marina shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said. "Any ideas?"

"It's not like I've got anywhere to go," Ruby said. "If we go back to the diner, Granny'll put me to work, actually she'll do that if we go to the inn too, or anywhere she can find us. Crazy old bat."

Marina stifled a laugh at the last comment, though she didn't particualarly enjoy it when Ruby fought with Granny, she still did find it somewhat amusing. "I guess we could go to my place," she suggested reluctantly. She didn't really like the thought of going home. "But my family's a mess, just warning you in advance."

"Can't be too much more messed then mine," Ruby said with a nochanlant shrug. "Let's go, it's cold out here."

"That's just because your practically naked."

"Oh shut up," Ruby said, hitting Marina playfully on the arm. "It works doesn't it? I don't see any guys drooling over you like the do me."

"Slut," Marina coughed into her hand, the insult merely playful between to two friends. Ruby bumped hips with Marina, laughing and insulting her back at the same time. Marina rolled her eyes, taking the brunette's hand. "Come on, we've been friends long enough. Guess it's about time you see where I live."

Ruby's eyes widened as they walked up the hill towards Marina's house. "This is where you live?" she asked. "It's huge."

Marina shrugged. "I guess," she said. "It's nothing much."

They had been walking for only a few minutes -because everything was within walking distance in Storybrooke- and Marina was only now beginning to get cold. The moon was bright above them, so much they they hardly need streetlights, which was good, since there hadn't been any since the beginning of Marina's driveway a minute ago.

"Nothing much?" said an incredulous Ruby with a raised brow.

"Father works a lot, that's why it's so large. He's never home though, so it doesn't really matter I guess," Marina said, her tone making it clear that she didn't really want to talk about it. Her house was big, three floors, probably nine bedrooms and five bathrooms, though sometimes she lost count. Plus a huge kitchen, as well as many other rooms. Marina liked having a nice place to live, even if she wasn't home too often.

"Large? It's a freaking mansion," Ruby gave a whistle. "What are you doing slumming with the likes of me when you're loaded?"

Marina gave her a small push. "Quit it. We're friends, you know that. I like you."

Ruby's eyes softened a bit. "I like you too."

They went in through the back door and to the kitchen, treading carefully as not to wake any of Marina's siblings. "Want something to drink?" Marina whispered over her shoulder, moving around the kitchen's large centre island and towards the fridge.

"Umm, a water's good," Ruby said quietly. Marina smiled. It was nice that Ruby could be real around her, out of the public's eyes, she was actually a really kind person, -a bit eccentric and somewhat emotionally distraught at times, sure, but then again weren't they all- at least to her she was. But they had been friends for a whilenow, though Marina couldn't remember how long for the life of her.

She poured two glasses of water, passing one to Ruby and then sipping her own, comfortable for once. That newfound comfort was quickly broken -of course, just her luck- by a shrill voice. "So, whose this?"

Marina resisted an eyeroll, turning to look over at her sister. She waved her hand between the two other girls. "Ruby, my sister Alison. Alison, this is R-ruby," she said, fist tightening by her side at the sudden appearance of her stutter. She bit the inside of her cheek, mental reprimanding herself -bad, no stutter, don't stutter- but it wasn't like that did her any good.

Alison gave Ruby a once over, sneering as she always was, at least when Marina was around. "Wow, didn't think girls were your type, Mari," she said, nickname rolling of her tongue like venom. "But, people change I guess, even losers like you. Explains a lot, though I never pegged you as the stripper or prostitute kind of gal."

Ruby raised a brow, stepping forwards to shoot back an insult -or a fist- but Marina beat her to it. "Don't you call her that! She is my friend, and you will not speak to my friends that way," she snapped, hand clutching onto Ruby's wrist.

Alison raised a brow. "Oh really? I won't?"

"You heard her," Ruby said, thankfully saving a slightly shaking Marina from having to speak to her sister again. She began to pull them out of the room. "Come on."

"Fine!" Alison called after them, voice high and defiant, though there was an underlying tone of anger. "I don't want to talk to you two whores anyways."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Bitch," she shot back over her shoulder as they exited the room.

Marina nodded. "Tell me about it," she whispered shakily, running a hand through her hair as they moved away from the kitchen. She lead Ruby up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Sorry it's kinda messy," Marina said as she flicked on the light, bending to pick some clothes off the floor and toss them into the closet. "I'm not here much though, so..."

Ruby shook her head, moving to sit on the bed next to where Marina had just sat down. "So, that sister of yours," Ruby began. "Kinda an asshole, eh?"

Marina nodded. "Yeah, I know," she said with a small laugh that sounded more like a sigh. "That's Alison for you. Just be thankful Abbie wasn't there with her, twice as trouble," she continued. "They've always been jerks though, at least to me."

Ruby placed a hand on top of Marina's. "Hey, hey," she said, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "I'm sorry your sisters are such jerks to you."

The redhead nodded, moving to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed and motioning for Ruby to follow. "That's not even the half of it," she sighed, grabbing on of the fluffy blue pillows from behind her and hugging it to her chest. "No, really, it's not even half. I have five sisters."

"Five?" questioned Ruby with a raised brow.

Marina nodded. "Five," she confirmed. "And they're all jerks, more or less."

"Wow," said Ruby with a slow nod. "And I thought that I had it bad, with Granny and all."

Marina looked up at her friend. "I didn't mean to make it seem that you didn't have it bad, I mean look at this place, it's just that..."

Ruby shook her head, waving her hands to stop Marina. "No, sweetheart, I know you would never," she assured. "I'm sure you don't like talking about it, but maybe you can tell me about them, just so I know for next time," she said, then added. "You know, so I can punch them in the face for you."

Marina chuckled a bit. "You can punch Alison any time," she said, then paused and sighed, resting her chin on the pillow she held. "You really wanna know?"

"Really."

"Well, I'm the youngest out of all of us. The only one with a name starting with 'M' and the red hair. You can imagine that I've always been the odd on out," Marina began. "But, we were all happy until m-" she cut herself off, shaking her head sharply, like a reflex. A painful look crossed her face, but it disappeared quickly.

"Continue," Ruby prompted her friend kindly.

Marina nodded again. "Okay. My sisters. So, first there's Autumn, she's the oldest, 26, the tallest too, funnily enough. Curly auburn hair, can't miss it. I used to play with it a lot," Marina gave a slight smile, almost unconciously, voice nostalgic. "She talks down to us, well mostly me. She tries to be mum, but she's not her, she's never her and I don't get how she doesn't understand that. She can never replace mum and she just ca-" she cut her self off again quickly, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment to compose herself.

"Next is Alicia. 24. Her hair is so perfectly straight in a way I will understand how it's natural, but it is. She has my dad's eyes, actually she's his favourite, maybe that's why I dislike her so much," she explained. "Alicia is a brat, always has been, always will be, and she pushes Autumn's buttons like I've never seen, they argue a lot. If you never meet Alicia in your life, you should feel extremely blessed. She's a bitch. Simple as that. And a plain arse to me. She hates me, and the feeling is mutual. If I had to pick, she would be my least favourite."

Ruby wrinkled her nose. "Well she sounds like a piece of work," she commented. "Glad I've never had the pleasure of being acquainted with her. I'll keep my eye out though."

Marina scoffed. "Good luck," she said sarcastically, before continuing. "Then come the twins. They're 23. Alison, whom you had the pleasure of meeting, and her other half, Abigail. They have your basic blonde, airhead mean girl thing going on. Bad enough by themselves, but together they're as bad as Alicia. Got that whole terror twins thing going on, it's annoying," she sighed, adjusting how she sat. "And yet, for some reason, everyone seems to love them. Autumn always takes thier side, and father think that they are angels. I'll never understand."

"You've got it rough," Ruby whistled sympathetically. "No wonder your always at the diner with me."

Marina nodded, looking down at her figitting hands. "Yeah," she said with a sigh. "April isn't too bad though. She's only 20, so she is the closest to my age. Beautiful, vapid and sallow, a bit of an airhead, but beautiful. She's almost nice to me...sometimes," she said somewhat sadly. "Only when we're alone though. If anyone else is around, especially the twins, she tends to be mean as well."

Marina sighed loudly then, speaking before Ruby could comment. "I'm tired," she announced. "Would you like to stay over?"

Ruby almost declined, Marina could see her considering it in her head, but she must have looked awful sad because the other girl agreed. "Sure dear."

"Okay, go pick a shirt out to sleep in or something," she said, pointing to the dresser before turning her back to change. Ruby did as she was told, making it back to the bed just as Marina was climbing in. "It's a big bed, we can both fit," Marina decided, patting the spot beside her.

"Night, Marina."

Marina reached over to flick off the light. "Goodnight."

The room was plunged into darkness, and for a few long moments, the only sound heard was the two girls breathing. "Ruby?" Marina's voice rang out in the darkness.

"Yeah?" the other girl asked, turning her head on her pillow to glance beside her. Marina's back was to her, knees curled up to her chest.

"I don't need my sisters, I have you," It wasn't a question, but there was a thick sort of silence that followed it. "Right?"

"Of course."

Marina nodded, content. "You're the best sister I could ever have."


End file.
